


A Greater Power

by AstridEquinox



Series: Dream Team Oneshots [2]
Category: DreamWasTaken - Fandom, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Fingering, Gay Sex, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Handcuffs, Knifeplay, Lemon, M/M, Officer costume, Sexy Costumes, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Dream (Video Blogging RPF), blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridEquinox/pseuds/AstridEquinox
Summary: George sure didn't expect for Dream to actually dress up this year for Halloween, as he never did, but there he was, standing there in all his glory wearing a very revealing police officer outfit. George finds himself getting much dirtier thoughts than he anticipated, and as a result he tries to get Dream to act on them and get something out of that sexy outfit of his.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Team Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895725
Comments: 9
Kudos: 369
Collections: leave





	A Greater Power

"Dream, did you get the candy ready!?" George hollered to his friend, lying down on his bed and scrolling through his phone.

"Yes, it should be in a bowl by the door!" Dream called back, a bit louder than he normally would due to the heavy sound of the shower drowning out his normal voice. 

"Okay!" George laid back in the bed and scrolled through his Instagram, seeing a lot of positive responses to his new dog and how she was interacting with Dream's cat, Patches. George smiled as he swiped through the cute pictures of his puppy daughter again, giggling at her cute face and how she was resting it on his arm in a few of them. It was sweet, and he loved her dearly.

The door suddenly opened to the bathroom, and George looked up, staring at Dream as he walked out with nothing but a towel around his waist. "Did you get a costume this year?"

"Nope," George shrugged, looking back at his phone as Dream began to get dressed. "I forgot."

"That's odd," Dream scoffed, George hearing the shuffle of clothing as Dream dressed himself. George had never seen Dream naked, mainly because he had the common courtesy to look away while he was doing so. Dream didn't care about getting dressed in front of his friend, but George did, so he always looked away. "You always get yourself a costume. Are you sure that you're not an impostor? Where's my best friend!?"

"Shut up, Idiot," George chuckled, dropping his phone and closing his eyes. "I just forgot this year. That's all."

"That's unheard of for you," George could hear the smirk as Dream continued to put his clothes on. "Are you at least going to squeeze into a costume that you have used previous years?"

"Dream!" George was appalled at the notion, his eyes wide (luckily he was staring at the ceiling so he saw nothing as Dream got changed). "You can't wear a Halloween costume  _ twice _ ! That's bad luck!"

"I've never in my life heard that before," Dream snickered, zipping something up which George could only assume to be the fly of his pants. "What about the kids, Georgie? You always complain to me about how I can never answer the door and give them candy unless I am dressed up."

"Eh, I'll sharpie some cat whiskers on my cheeks or something and wear black. There you go. DIY costume!" George figured, smiling at the thought.

"That's a terrible idea," Dream remarked, and George could hear the slight laugh in his tone. "Lucky for you, I got myself a costume this year."

"You did!?" George exclaimed in shock, wanting to look over at Dream, but he wasn't sure if it was safe yet.

"Yes, I did, but I am not sure if it would be suitable for children," Dream admitted slyly.

"What do you mean?" George asked curiously, using all his self-control to resist looking over at his roommate.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Dream teased. "I'm dressed."

"Sure," George looked over to the right where Dream was, and needless to say, his jaw dropped at the display in front of him.

Dream was wearing a very sexy police officer costume, which certainly didn't have a lot of fabric covering his form. He only had on a black tie, some black briefs, a hat that sported what looked to be a symbol of a police badge, and some thick black wrist cuffs. He also had a little clasp attached to the waistband of his boxers that sported some handcuffs hanging off, and a pocket which George assumed to be holding a key from the slight bulge. George could see a lot of Dream's body, from his piercing green (yellow to George) eyes to his slightly accentuated collarbone to the freckles dotting his face and down his chest. He could also see the slight abs that Dream had going for him as well as a sliver of the triangle of skin that led down to his crotch. Dream wasn't wearing any shoes, so George could see his feet, and while he certainly didn't have a foot fetish, the idea of Dream not wearing the article of clothing that would allow him to exit the house was appealing to him.

"Holy fuck," George breathed, mesmerized by the sight of the blond. "Why did you decide to buy that!? You can't wear that in front of kids!"

“Obviously,” Dream shrugged, leaning casually against the nearest wall. "I guess I just wanted to get into the Halloween spirit! Costumes don't have to be just for kids, you know."

"But Halloween is literally a holiday that  _ gives _ kids the excuse to dress up in the first place!" George protested, eyes roving up and down Dream's body. 

"So you don't like it?" Dream asked, frowning at the brunet. "I can take it off if you-"

"No!" George found himself interrupting, although he didn't know why he did. He sat up so that his feet were dangling off the side of the bed with wide eyes, staring at Dream with his mouth agape. He found himself speaking before he was even processing what he was saying. "I... I like it. You should keep it on for a while."

"Oh?" Dream raised an eyebrow, the smirk returning to his face. "You like it?"

George felt his face heat up at the edge in Dream's tone (his cheeks were probably a rosy color as he began to blush strongly) and stood up, slowly walking over to the taller man. He stopped a little less than a foot away from him, tilting his head up to gaze into those shamrock colored eyes of his. "You know, I've been very bad lately," George commented, the blush spreading from just his cheeks to the sides of his neck, feeling his whole body heat up at the sensation. "Ignoring you, talking to other guys, putting other people's needs before yours... maybe you should punish me."

"Punish you?" Dream began to walk towards George, the brunet walking backwards until he felt the firm press of the wall against his back. His eyes were wide as he stared at Dream, the blond grinning maliciously right back at him as his eyes twinkled with something foreign yet strangely familiar. "It's hardly a punishment if you're expecting it, right?"

George yelped as Dream put his right hand to the side of his head, making a harsh sound as it collided with the wall. His left hand was settled on his hip and he was leaning slightly downwards, his teeth glinting in the light as he stared heatedly at his roommate. "I... I don't know what you're going to do to me," George pointed out. "You haven't told me anything. I also don't have any limits besides like scat and that sort of thing, so you can pretty much do whatever and I'd be into it..."

"Is that so?" Dream cooed, leaning down so that the tip of George's nose was barely brushing his, the movement so unexpected yet intimate at the same time.

"Yeah, you could... like overstimulate me if you wanted, deny me an orgasm, do things super rough, a bit of BDSM-" George began to list, but was interrupted by a shaky moan from Dream.

"Fuck, George," Dream breathed, sucking in a sharp breath of air. "You never told me you were so kinky! Your partners must have been lucky."

"Oh, they were!" George exclaimed confidently, both boys laughing at the outburst. Then suddenly Dream's expression darkened, his left hand moving from his hip to the side of George's neck, fingers settling there and pressing slightly with a hint of a promise of what was to come. 

"I think I need to knock you down a few pegs," Dream whispered into his ear with a very low and sultry voice, causing George to shudder. "You're on your high horse and I need to show rule-breakers like you how to  _ obey _ ."

Dream's words went straight to George's dick as he let loose a breathy moan, eyes closing as his head tilted back to rest against the wall. His Adam's Apple was exposed, and Dream took that as an invitation to bend down, lightly kissing and sucking over it to get more of a reaction from the brunet. George's breath hitched at the sensation, his eyes squeezing shut as his mouth was agape. Dream moved his mouth slightly downwards, just over the start of George's collarbone, and the boy whimpered, causing Dream to stop what he was doing to flash a smug grin up at him.

"I see I found a sensitive spot," he chuckled as he bent down, running his lips teasingly slightly above the outline of George's collarbone. 

"Dream!" George pleaded, his legs beginning to shake under him. Dream heard George say his name every day, but it seemingly wasn't enough this time. Not now - right now he wanted George to call him something else. 

"Call me Officer," Dream corrected, standing back up to his full height. "Or are you so incompetent that you can’t even do that?"

George shuddered at the challenge in the statement, and as much as he wanted to resist as much as possible, the nickname was so hot that he felt that he should adhere to what Dream wanted. "O-okay, Officer," George whispered, a bit ashamed of himself for using that name to describe his best friend.

"What was that, Dear? Speak up," Dream applied more pressure to George's throat, restricting some of the breath that the brunet could intake. The sensation only caused George to get even more turned on as the boy took quicker breaths to try and gain the air that he had previously. Despite Dream trying to force George to be louder, the boy said nothing, looking away to avoid eye contact. Dream sneered when he realized that he wasn't going to get a reaction, then spoke once more. "Fine, be that way," the blond hissed, pulling something out from one of the back pockets on his shorts. George paid it no mind until he felt something sharp press against his chest, eyes widening as he looked over to see the man holding a knife.

"Wh-where did you get that...?" George asked cautiously, his fear rising as Dream chuckled darkly. 

"Thought it might come in handy. Pause or play?"

"Hold up, what the fuck?" George spluttered, causing Dream to laugh furiously and break character. The brunet was grimacing at him and staring as the man who was once choking him removed both his hands from George's figure and used the one without the knife to put over his face, wheezing loudly. "Pause? Play? Huh?"

"Safewords, Gogy," Dream managed to say in between wheezes. "Is the knife too much?"

"I... oh," George blushed intently when he realized how stupid he had been. "Um, no, it's not too much, just don't actually cut me or anything."

"Alright," Dream took a deep breath to calm himself, then his eyes darkened with lust and he spoke again, pushing the knife up against George's shirt. "Alright, Delinquent, you're going to listen to me whether you like it or not. I'm going to force you to obey the law tonight, and you're going to put on a splendid little show for me."

"What law?" George asked curtly, smiling as sweetly as he could as he looked into the taller man's eyes through his brown doe ones. "Yours?"

"My word is law, and you will follow," Dream answered his question, pressing the tip of the knife a little further into George so that it cut a tiny hole in his blue shirt. "Got that?"

"We'll see about that, Officer," George quipped, biting his bottom lip. 

"You fucking tease," Dream growled, leaning down as his warm breath tickled the hairs on the side of George's neck. "I arrest criminals like you all the time, but I have  _ never _ experienced someone with a mouth like yours. You think that you can let those sweet, sweet words fall from your lips and that I'll bend to you, but let me tell you, Darling, I won't."

George shuddered at his words, a desperate noise escaping from his lips as Dream spoke. His eyes went wide when he realized what his reaction was, and he looked up at Dream with those eyes, causing the blond to smirk smugly as he used the hand without the knife to gently caress George's cheek.

"You beautiful little thing," Dream breathed, pressing a few soft kisses to the side of George's neck. "If you behave for me tonight, I'll make sure that you have the time of your life. However," Dream began to slide the sharp knife down George's shirt, cutting the fabric into a neat line. "If you choose to make this harder than it needs to be, I'll make your orgasm that way too. Am I understood?"

George's cheeks went red, his eyes narrowing at the fact that he would have to submit. He pouted as he grit out a quick "yes", looking off to the side instead of at Dream.

"What was that, Dear? Look at me," Dream spoke brazenly, moving the hand from George's cheek to his chin as he grabbed it, roughly turning his head so that he was making eye contact once again. 

George hesitated before speaking, looking unsure as his gaze turned to the cool metal of the knife now resting on the bare part of his chest, the part that Dream had just cut. Dream seemed to notice this, his eyes softening as he opened his mouth to speak, but George interrupted him. "Yes, Officer," he said curtly, looking more sure now as he looked sternly into those light colored eyes of his best friend. The smug look returned to Dream's face as he pulled away, twirling the knife in between his fingers as his eyes roved all the way down George's body.

"Go on then, Criminal. Put on a show for me, will you?" He asked calmly, that soft and sultry voice of his causing George's hands to fumble with his shirt before he could even process what he was doing. Shakily, the brunet hooked his fingers in the line that Dream had made, sliding it off of his shoulders as his back arched in the process. He played with the fabric in his hands for a few moments before throwing the ball onto the floor, glancing up at Dream to see the look on his face.

Dream was still sporting that cocky look of his, using his free hand to gingerly stroke the blade of the knife as he watched George. The boy was almost tempted to cry out and yank it away from the taller man, afraid that he might cut himself, but he knew that Dream was skilled with weapons and knew how to handle himself without getting hurt. 

George then continued with untying the knot on his sweatpants (he always tied the loose strings into a bow, much to Dream's confusion), letting the elastic loosen and his bottoms sag as the waistband of his boxers was visible.

"Fruit of the Loom, huh?" Dream scoffed, laughing at his own joke as George joined in.

"Not everyone is as rich as you, Mr. Calvin Klein," George rolled his eyes, sliding his sweatpants off, making sure to hook his thumbs under his socks as he did and take those off too. George then just kinda stood there awkwardly, looking between him in his boxers and Dream in his short briefs, the wrist cuffs, and his hat. Dream coughed before going back into character, pressing the knife against George's throat as he looked the brunet in the eyes.

"Behave," The blond hissed, a challenge evident in his eyes. "If not, you won't be looking so pretty when I'm done with you."

George gulped and nodded, watching as Dream removed the knife from his neck and began to kiss the side, leaning down as he traveled lower and lower down the brunet's chest. He and Dream both knew that the man would never hurt him, but it was the threat and the way that Dream spoke that made it exhilarating. Dream sunk to his knees as he kissed the skin right above George's crotch, causing the smaller man to gasp and buck his hips instinctively at the feeling.

"You like that, Dear?" Dream cooed, almost mockingly. He gazed up at George through long lashes as he smirked, those beautiful long lashes of his. George let loose a muted moan, trying to keep his lips closed and his noises to himself. However, Dream didn't seem to like that as he licked a stripe down George's boxers, right over where his shaft was. George cried out, his eyes squeezing shut as his head tilted back so that more of his neck was exposed. "I know you do. You're such a slutty little criminal, George. All I had to do was get you all alone, alone where nobody else can hear you, and you immediately turn to putty under my touch."

George felt the frantic rise and fall of his chest as he tried to breathe steadily, finding it impossible as a result of Dream's words. God, why did his friend happen to be so  _ hot _ ? He should have suggested this a long time ago - even though they hadn't actually done anything sexual yet, just hearing his voice and his sly comments got George so riled up. George decided to play along with the story that they were telling, panting heavily as he thought about what he was going to say next.

"H-how do you know my name...?" George muttered, his eyes wide and his tone shaky. He heard a psychotic kind of laugh from below him which was soon followed by some more words from Dream himself.

"You're a wanted criminal, Georgie," Dream chuckled, his breath ghosting over George's skin until he pulled his head away, sitting back on his legs. "I know exactly who you are, who your family is, your school background, your friends..." Dream looked to be in thought as he recalled the information that he knew about George, smiling fondly as he improvised a bit of a backstory. "George Henry Davidson, you became a criminal when you found college too challenging to get your degree in computer science. You turned to stealing, blackmail, kidnapping, prostitution, and so much more. Many of us were sent out to catch you and bring you to prison, as I'm sure you already know, but were unsuccessful. They reluctantly sent me out once they had encountered so many other failures, not wanting to send out a fairly new officer to catch you, but here I am. I got you, I caught you, and now you're  _ all mine _ . You're at my mercy, and before I bring you back to the station for further questioning and preparation for your trial, I'm going to have my way with you and show you how it feels to give up your control, to let someone else take the lead for once. You didn't show pity for anyone you encountered during your life of crime or our officers, and now I am not going to have pity for you."

George became speechless at Dream's eloquent tale, wondering how the man could weave such a believable and arousing story in such little time. The thought then crossed his mind that Dream was a bit of an English nerd back in high school, and as a result he must have retained some information as to how to write or weave believable stories or essays during that time. He silently cursed Dream for his storytelling abilities, but he also praised him for it.

"I'm not giving up to you," George spoke, his eyes becoming harder as he looked down at Dream on his knees for him. "You may think that I am just some cheap whore who will do anything for a bit of money, but I assure you that's not the case. I'm not going to give a quick fuck to just anyone, Officer, and that includes you."

"It's not about what you want to do, Darling. I'll have my way with you if I want to," Dream grabbed the waistband of George's boxers with his teeth, using his mouth to pull them down to his ankles as he used his right hand to gently stroke his half-hard cock. "You had your way with everyone you wanted to, so I'll have mine. It looks like you are wanting this anyways," he noticed as George's erection grew until he was finally completely hard, his dick standing upright when Dream briefly pulled away to spit in his hand.

"Y-you're the criminal here!" George insisted, wincing at the cold air on his groin, but jerking abruptly when Dream began to stroke him. "What you're doing is rape. This is rape. I don't want this."

"Yes you do," Dream smirked, his mouth getting closer and closer to the head of George's penis as he exhaled softly on it, watching with delight as George yelped and desperately tried to cover his face in embarrassment. "And you'll tell me that, too. I'm going to have you begging on your knees for me, George. You're going to tell me exactly what you want me to do to you, your face all pretty while tears stream down your cheeks, and maybe, just  _ maybe _ if you're good enough, I'll give it to you."

“No. You’re a rapist. You’re just as much of a criminal as I am,” George repeated, his eyes squeezing shut as he saw Dream only getting closer and closer. “You’re no better than me, Officer.”

That’s when Dream suddenly pulled away, all of the breath that was tickling George’s length gone as the brunet let out a needy whine. The blond let out a harsh laugh, throwing his head back as his Adam’s Apple bobbed. He then looked back at George, eyes glinting with mischief and control as he wrapped his hand back around the base of his length. “That’s what you’re not understanding, Criminal. I  _ am _ better than you. You’re reduced to  _ this _ under me, under the man who can leave you to rot in prison for the rest of your days, and you’re loving  _ every _ bit of it. You want me, don’t you, Georgie? There’s no shame in that, I know I’m irresistible,” he smirked, wrapping his lips around the tip of George’s cock with no warning.

George almost came right there, being teased for so long and denied an actual amount of pleasure, but he held himself back. He grit his teeth as his brow furrowed, face flushed a beautiful shade of crimson as he felt the warm and wet head around him. Dream wasted no time in beginning to take him deeper, using his tongue to trace over a particular vein on the underside of his length. The blond enthusiastically bobbed his head, causing George to continue to let loose the most irresistible moans as a result. The brunet couldn’t believe that he was so lucky; lucky enough to be able to have such a handsome man under him. He had been with many partners before, but never anyone as resourceful and analytical as Dream. Plus, something about the Halloween roleplay that they were doing made this all the more intimate, and only caused George to enjoy this ten times more than he already would have.

“Fuck,” George groaned, feeling the man under him begin to use his hands to explore the skin all over his body. He felt slightly out of place, the taller man sitting back on his knees while he blew the shorter standing up, but he also felt like he was meant to be there. He considered a life in which he would be Dream’s, all his, and only got more excited from the thought.

He and the blond were already flirting and acting like a couple, so if they were to date it wouldn’t change anything other than labels and perhaps the sexual side of their relationship, but Dream was literally giving head right now and they hadn’t been together romantically. So yeah, all that would change would be labels. He already gave Dream hugs and practically cuddled him when he wanted touch, and trusted him with anything in the world. Even if the blond was under him and acting all cocky like this, he knew that he didn’t actually want to hurt him, and he would let him be in control of every bone in his body. He loved Dream, he had known it for a while, but perhaps with this sort of thing happening, it could actually work out.

He had been so lost in his thoughts that it was definitely a shock when Dream took him down all the way, his whole length being enveloped in that warm and tight heat. George could feel the blond’s muscles working around him, trying to keep him stilled and avoid his gag reflex as he panted softly. The harsh breaths that were coming and escaping from Dream’s nose tickled the skin just above his crotch, and he felt his whole body tremble at the sensation.

“D-Dream, I-” George began, but was quickly interrupted by a panicked noise when he felt the other man pull off of him completely. Dream was glaring up at him with ferocious eyes, the look being enough to cause George to immediately shut up and want to submit to him.

“ _ What _ did you just call me, Criminal?” Dream asked dangerously, his eyes flashing with the hint of a promise as he dug his nails into George’s skin. George took a shaky breath, his whole body being racked with tremors as he did.

“O-Officer,” George murmured, blushing from embarrassment at his words.

“That’s better,” Dream’s threatening expression returned to the cocky one that he was sporting before, pushing himself up from his knees as he stood up to his full height. He gazed down at George, the blond and the brunet staring at each other for a long moment as they did nothing. At that point in time, George could tell just from the way that Dream looked at him that the blond cared about him just as much as he did, and that he was going to be okay. No matter what Dream chose to do with him - to do  _ to _ him, he would be safe. He could trust the slightly psychotic man in front of him, even if he went on killing sprees when they would do manhunts together and call his name in a bone-chilling way when he was running away from him. Dream didn’t want to hurt anybody in reality, he never did.

George was the first one to stop admiring the handsome man in front of him, blinking a few times as he gazed up at the taller man. “So… are you going to continue blowing me, then?”

Dream laughed and shook his head, tutting as he did so. “Absolutely not. I don’t want you cumming now, Georgie, I want you to hold off for as long as possible.” 

George’s heart sunk at his words, frowning as he realized that this Halloween night was not going to be a quick fuck like he originally thought. He watched Dream with confusion and a hint of betrayal, opening his mouth to speak, but then closed it when he saw what the blond was doing.

Dream had begun to remove what little clothing he had on, sliding off his briefs as well as unclipping the handcuffs that were attached to them. Dream played with the cuffs in his hands as he kept the little accessories on himself, glancing up at George with a mischievous stare as he began to walk up towards him. “Hands behind your back, Criminal,” he cooed, and George immediately felt compelled to do so.

The brunet turned himself so that he was no longer up against the wall, instead looking at it as he put his wrists together obediently behind his back. He yelped in surprise when Dream pushed him up against the wall, the front of his chest pressing against the cool material as he craned his neck to look back at the taller man. “You have the right to remain silent,” the blond said coolly, leaning in and whispering those seven deadly words into his ear. He unclasped each of the wristlets on the cuffs and began to fasten them around George, tightening the clasp that held them together as he made sure the brunet would have no leeway or be able to escape. “Anything you say can and will be used against you.”

George grit his teeth as he felt the warm presence behind him, glancing back over his shoulder as he watched the blond. Once he was done being restrained, Dream left him alone, walking over to the dresser as he left George desperate and whining for more. “Shh, it’s okay, Baby,” Dream cooed, opening one of the drawers as he pulled out a small bottle that he kept there. “I’ll be just a moment, alright? You know that I am going to give you  _ just _ what you deserve.”

“H-how do you know where I keep my-” George started, but was interrupted when he felt two warm hands placed on his hips, the lube on the edge of the bed but still within arm’s reach. 

“What do you think I use when I jack off, Dear? No use in going out and buying more when we already have something,” Dream pointed out, leaning in closer as George felt the press of his chest against his back. “Besides,” he continued, smirking as he let his lips graze the shell of George’s ear, “You’re always so loud when you do, so it wasn’t very hard to hear  _ exactly _ where you kept it.”

Dream’s words caused the shorter boy’s cheeks to become rosy, a shudder running through his whole body as he felt those warm hands continue their journey backwards,  _ just _ grazing over the plush skin of his ass before leaving him again. He wanted to open his mouth and beg for more, just like he had previously, but he knew that he would get scolded again. After all, he was under the officer’s law, and he had to listen.

Dream retrieved the bottle from where it laid, popping open the cap with a small clicking noise as he squeezed a generous amount onto three of his fingers. “You better keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut,” he growled, warning George to make sure that he would continue to follow directions. “I can use it against you if you do.”

George nodded vigorously, wanting to say something like “I know,” but he knew that it wouldn’t help him. If anything, it would cause him to wait longer to get what he wanted. He continued to make desperate whines and moans, the only thing that he seemed to be allowed to omit. He felt a slick finger pressing up against his entrance, teasing around the rim of his hole as his back curved in a beautiful arch. “I’m going to take you, Criminal,” Dream breathed, smirking and pressing a soft kiss to the back of George’s neck as he slowly pressed the tip of his pointer finger inside of him. “You’re all  _ mine _ tonight.”

George let loose a sensual moan, eyes squeezed shut as he felt the faintest bit of girth inside of him. He was used to sex and being treated roughly, so the fact that Dream had only given him the minimum of what he could caused him to push his hips back against him.

“No,” Dream said sternly, placing his free hand on George’s left hip to still him. “You’re going to take what I give you, and you’re going to take it at  _ my _ pace.”

George’s breath hitched at his words, jaw dropping in another silent moan as Dream pressed the rest of the first finger inside. He kept it still, watching the panting boy with curious eyes as he waited for a reaction. It was as if he  _ wanted _ George to disobey him,  _ wanted _ him to disobey the law. The officer showed no mercy as he watched the brunet turn to putty in his hands, letting out a wanton moan as he desperately tried to move his hips to get more stimulation.

“D-Dream, Officer, I-”

“What did I tell you?” Dream frowned, beginning to pull his finger out. “I told you to stay silent. Now I can use your words against you.”

George began to shake even more than he already was, his legs wobbling dangerously as his body threatened to collapse onto the floor. He hadn’t even said that much, how could Dream punish him for  _ that _ ? 

“You know what, fine,” Dream suddenly conceded, pulling his finger out all the way as he used his dry hand to spin George around, pushing him roughly so that he fell back onto the bed. George gasped, landing right next to the lube on the plush sheets as he looked around, not being able to do anything with his hands as he shifted. Dream got over him, straddling his hips with his thighs as he smiled knowingly down at him. “If you want to use your words, I’ll let you, Criminal. However, there is one condition,” he licked his lips, emerald green eyes gazing into chocolate brown ones as he stared daggers into George’s soul. “You  _ must _ beg for me to fuck you. It is not an option, it is an  _ order _ .” 

“Wh-what?” George asked hesitantly, staring up at the cocky look on Dream’s face as the officer looked down at him.

“You heard me,” Dream stated, folding his arms as he leant back to enjoy the show. “Do what I asked of you if you want to get laid.”

George took a deep breath, looking away as his cheeks flushed pink. He considered this, not being completely convinced as to whether or not Dream was serious. However, his questions were answered when he felt the weight suddenly be lifted from the bed, glancing back up in surprise as he saw Dream reaching for his discarded briefs on the floor.

“Well, if you won’t listen to me, there’s no point in me treating you like this,” Dream said simply, picking up the short boxers by the waistband. “I can just lock you up and you can have your trial tom-”

“ _ No _ !” George cried desperately, causing Dream to stop his movements and look at him with one eyebrow raised. He dropped the underwear, only holding it with one hand now as he watched the brunet with curious eyes. “I-I’ll beg…”

Dream grinned, letting the boxers drop to the floor as he returned back to the bed, sitting on the corner of it as he watched George’s pretty pink lips. “Good choice,” he said simply, laughing when George said nothing as he waited. “Well, what are you waiting for?” Dream asked teasingly, looking down at the brunet with amused eyes as he twirled his tie in between his fingers. “ _ Beg _ already.”

George took another long breath, calming himself and taming his breaths as he looked back up at Dream. “Officer,” he said confidently, causing the blond’s eyes to widen slightly with surprise. “Please. I need you to fuck me. I need-” he gasped at the thought, his cheeks turning redder with each word that slipped from his lips. “I need you to  _ punish _ me. I need you to take care of me until I can’t walk, until I can’t even  _ speak _ . Pl-please, Officer, I need you-”

He had to say nothing more, Dream immediately returning to the position that he had before over George as he kissed him passionately. This was different from the rough kisses that they shared earlier, tender and soft and everything that George knew that Dream was. He moaned softly into it, one of his hands coming up to gently caress the blond’s cheek (Dream had apparently removed the handcuffs, but George hadn’t noticed,) as he moved his hands downwards. When Dream finally pulled away, he had already pressed two fingers into George, causing the brunet to flinch with surprise and let loose a high-pitched yelp.

“Finally listening to the rules, aren’t you?” He mocked him, scissoring the two digits inside of George as he thrusted them in and out. “Being such a good boy for me. It looks like I’ve already broken you, Criminal. Made you thirsty for my cock, isn’t that right?”

George wailed at his words, nodding earnestly as his eyes began to roll back in his head. Dream added a third finger, showing no mercy as he began to pump it in and out with the others. He snickered as he heard the noises fall from George’s lips, gazing down at him with hungry but loving eyes. The look on his face sent chills down George’s spine, the smaller boy looking away out of embarrassment. He was about to speak again, but was interrupted by a sharp mewl as Dream pulled his fingers out of him, reaching for the bottle of lube again.

“I’ll be back with you soon, don’t worry,” he said, soothing the boy as he squeezed a fair amount onto his hand and wrapped it around the base of his length, moving the substance all over his dick.

“Please,” George croaked, glossy tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked at Dream through watery eyes. “I need you, Officer. I need you in me. Please!”

“Georgie,” Dream said, his voice softer and less confident. He glanced over at the brunet, eyes shining at the sight of him. “Let me make sure that this is good for you, alright? Be patient.”

George felt his heart melt at that, nodding shortly as he went silent. Even when Dream was trying to play into a rougher and more dominant persona, he could still show those moments of vulnerability. Even though he didn’t always make it clear, George knew that he cared for him, and that was one of the many reasons why he loved this man.

When Dream deemed himself ready, he put both of his hands on George’s hips, positioning himself in front of George’s entrance. He looked down at him for a long moment, seeing the angry twitch of his red cock as it begged for attention; some sort of stimulation. He then lifted his eyes just slightly, breath hitching as he caught sight of the needy and utterly desperate expression on George’s face. He thought that the boy under him looked like the most beautiful person in the world, as if he was an angel that fell straight from Heaven and was granted to him by a compassionate God above. While Dream wasn’t religious, he still believed that this was almost too good to be true, having George under him like this, yet here they were. He smiled softly and pressed his hips forwards, feeling that slight bit of resistance as he got the tip inside of George.

George keened, his hips bucking upwards at the feeling as he felt the familiar pain of being stretched rush through him. He let out a choked sob, tears failing to cease as they continued to slip down his cheeks, staining them multiple shades of red and dampening the skin there. Dream watched George with a piercing stare, though there was a hint of worry in them as he did. He refrained from moving inside of George, giving him time to adjust even though there was  _ barely anything inside of him yet. George appreciated the gesture, but he wanted to feel everything _ , and Dream waiting like this was not going to help.

George took matters into his own hands.

He sat up with a bolt, arms wrapping around Dream’s neck as he pulled the man closer to him. The blond yelped in surprise as he felt his chest press against George’s, staring into the brunet’s eyes as they continued to get closer as they panted.

“Officer,” George grunted, looking up at Dream with a new fire in his eyes. “You’re a  _ coward _ . You’re not taking me, you’re not using me, you’re not doing  _ anything _ at all. I could easily take control if I wanted to, flip us over and be the one riding  _ you _ while you moan like a little slut under me. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Dream stared at the man under him, eyes blown wide as saucers as he looked down at him. He grit his teeth, almost feeling compelled to give in and let George take control, but decided against it. He had to show George who was boss; make him moan and beg under him. He was right about what he had said earlier, he was acting out of line, and he needed someone to control him and teach him right from wrong. Dream wanted to be that person. He  _ was _ that person.

With those final thoughts, Dream rammed himself into the brunet the rest of the way, trusting that George knew the safeword and could stop him at any time. He was not gracious as he immediately began thrusting into the Brit at a rough pace, throwing his head back as he moaned from the bliss of being hugged so tightly.

George shrieked as he felt Dream hilt into him all the way, letting loose a string of curses and needy whimpers as the man began to fuck into him mercilessly, giving him no time to adjust. It hurt and it hurt badly, but he was into it. He loved the rush of pleasure that he would get as he felt Dream’s cock drag against his walls, giving him friction as he listened to the melody of the blond’s soft moans above him.

When Dream hit that certain spot inside of George, he  _ screamed _ , and he could swear that he saw stars. The brunet lurched forwards and dug his nails roughly into the American’s shoulders, crying in substantial waves as he buried his face into the crook of his neck. Dream sighed at the feeling, bending his head as he nuzzled it into George’s slightly damp hair. He relished in that familiar scent of vanilla as he moved his arms to wrap around the boy in a hug, pulling him closer as he angled his hips to hit his prostate over and over again.

George’s cock bobbed with each and every hit of his prostate, letting loose broken and pitiful noises as he was ruthlessly fucked into. He could feel his voice leaving him, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to talk the following day due to how loud he was being. He wouldn’t be surprised if children could hear him from outside, but he didn’t care. If anything, they would probably think that someone was being murdered, which would be fitting on Halloween. 

Dream knew that there would be red marks from where George was scratching him, but he didn’t care either. All that mattered right now was George, George and his beautiful self. The man that made his heart melt every day, the one that caused him to blush and flirt twenty-four seven, and the one that he had fallen for ages ago. He finally had him, and he was determined to take him and make both himself and the older feel good.

George felt himself approaching orgasm, whining at the feeling. He felt tingly all over his body, lifting his head to look at Dream as best as he could. He couldn’t make out every detail on his face as he was crying immensely, but he could make out the blurred shape of his jawline and the piercing green of his eyes. He was determined to see as much of Dream as he could, moving one of his hands to gingerly cup the blond’s cheek as he sniffled.

Dream looked back at him with just as much love and adoration, knowing what was coming through the unspoken moment. He smiled and nodded briefly at George, watching with awe as the man came undone.

George arched his back and let loose one of the most beautiful noises that Dream had ever heard, sounding like a mix between a moan and a laugh as he came. White striped painted Dream’s chest and his own as he held onto the younger like a lifeline, breathing heavily as if his life depended on it. Dream bit his lip at the sight of George and came shortly after, not moaning as loudly or as prettily as George as he did, but still letting loose that melodic sound George loved hearing. His was more breathy, quiet and intimate as he practically whispered it into George’s ear. George smiled as he thought about it, knowing that sort of moan was his and only for him. This was special, this was new, and he couldn’t wait to see how much further it would go.

After Dream spilt into George, he collapsed onto the bed, pulling out of him as he wrapped his arms around the brunet’s torso. George laughed and nuzzled into the warmth of Dream’s chest, closing his eyes as he pressed his ear against his bicep. He could hear the fast and strained beat of his heart, moving his right hand to rest on Dream’s left hip as he gently tapped the pattern into it with his fingers. He looked at his fingers for a moment before lifting his head to stare back at Dream, gasping in astonishment at the look on his face.

His tired eyes were twinkling, a bright smile on his face as he gazed down at George. His hair was mussed and slightly wet from sweat, and his body was sick with George’s cum, but they didn’t mind. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was that they were here, George in Dream’s embrace and Dream holding him tight, and it felt like the world stopped.

“So, how was that for a Halloween costume?” Dream suddenly asked, causing both of them to break out into fits of giggles.

“Fine,” George said simply, his voice quiet and hoarse from the session. “You were very controlling, Officer. I liked it.”

“I know,” Dream sighed happily as he recalled every moment, remembering George’s pretty face, his cute body, and his sometimes cocky flirting. He closed his eyes as he envisioned it happening again, yet in so many different situations. The possibilities were endless, as they knew that they could do this now. They could get together and be whatever they wanted to be, not having to worry about whether the other was okay with it. They could be friends, friends with benefits, or perhaps something even more. All that he knew was that no matter what they chose to be, they would be together, and that would be enough for him.

George opened his mouth, looking like he wanted to say something else, but stopped when he heard the shrill sound of a doorbell. Both his and Dream’s eyes went wide, remembering that kids went out to trick or treat at this time.

“Great,” George groaned, closing his eyes as he placed the back of his hand dramatically over his forehead. “Kids.”

“Go answer it,” Dream said bluntly, pressing a kiss to the underside of George’s jaw as the brunet opened one eye to look at him.

“No, I’m hurting. You go,” he said with a whine, suddenly making a big deal out of the pain that he was in. 

“Ugh, fine,” Dream rolled his eyes, getting up as he reached for the briefs on the floor, pulling them back over his legs. George watched him with a cocky smirk, knowing that he had won the fight. 

Until Dream spoke up again, that is.

“But I’m going out like this!” He teased, opening the door as he walked out without another care in the world.

George blushed furiously and forced himself to get up, ignoring the clumsiness of his legs as he yelled at Dream. “Hey! No! Get back here!” He laughed, making his way out the door and grabbing Dream’s wrist. “Get dressed, Mister.”

“Nope,” Dream grinned, turning around and pushing George back into his room as he walked into the bathroom. He had George sit on the bed as he was gone, quickly coming back with his green hoodie. He tossed it to the brunet along with a pair of his own underwear, watching wordlessly as George flushed crimson. “You got up, so you’re going to answer it. You can get dressed into that,” he said simply, an amused expression on his face as George groaned and conceded.

The boy pulled on the boxers, wincing at the feeling of cum sloshing around inside of him. Dream noticed this and bit his bottom lip, his eyes glinting suggestively as George pulled the hoodie over his head, reaching down to just above his knees.

“Aww, you look so cute!” Dream complimented him, watching as George walked up to him. The angry boy stood on his tippy toes and planted a soft kiss to Dream’s cheek, causing the blond to blush furiously as he took his own hand and placed it over the spot.

“Come on, Lover Boy,” George said sarcastically, walking out of the room as he glanced over his shoulder. “It’s still Halloween, we should go get the door.”

“Ugh,” Dream sighed, rolling his eyes as he walked after George. He made sure to stay back and away from windows as George placed a hand on the doorknob, smirking as he spoke once more.

“Besides,” he started, causing Dream’s attention to peak as he glanced over at him. “We can go for round two later.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this fic! This was actually in the works since September when I did a randomizer for a prompt, but I decided to turn this into a Halloween fic as I didn't work on it much past the first couple of days. I had fun writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please let me know in the comments how much you liked it, and constructive criticism is always appreciated!
> 
> Thank you, and happy Halloween! Stay safe if you are doing something, COVID-19 is still a thing!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Astrid <3
> 
> Edit as of 2/6/2021: Please consider joining my personal Discord server! It is new and small but we are looking to create a wonderful community of people who read my fics! Here is the [link](https://discord.gg/3WxPJSVfEQ). Come say hi, we don't bite!


End file.
